


The Warmth From Another

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug - All Types of Media, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien Calls Marinette Princess, Best Friends, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, Christmas fun, Dorks in Love, During Canon, Edited & Reposted, Epic Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hugs, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing warmth, Slow Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Typical Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, Winter Time, sweethearts, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: After forgetting her Winter cloak at home while rushing to get to school Marinette runs into Adrien who is worried that she's cold.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036296
Kudos: 45





	The Warmth From Another

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story a while ago but after a month of it being up, I took it down since I didn't like the feeling it gave me. 
> 
> So I decided to edit it and fix it up!
> 
> Now I didn't edit it that much but I did fix a few things to make it better in my opinion and the more I read over it after I got done the more it felt like it belonged in my Christmas series.
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy the changes I've made to it!
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄

Marinette let a shiver run down her spine as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself the snow that fell around her looked so beautiful and made the world around her look so wonderful but she couldn’t enjoy it at the moment. Once again she had been running late for school and on her way out she had forgotten her winter cloak after saying goodbye to her Momma and Papa. 

“It’s so cold, Tikki, are you warm enough?” Marinette asked, her kwami through chattering teeth as she looked down at her purse. Usually, on her way to school, Tikki would curl up in the sheep-like faux fur that she had sewn onto the winter cloak she had made herself until they got to school. Today though since she had forgotten it, Tikki was currently in her purse where she hid when Marinette was out and about.

“I’m fine, Marinette,” Tikki said brightly as she popped her head out of Marinette’s purse for a moment before slipping back in after feeling how cold it actually was. The reason Tikki was warm was because of the fresh baked cookies that Marinette had gotten her. “Marinette, are you sure you don’t want to go back to get your cloak,” She asked worry filling her voice for her chosen. She didn’t want to see the girl that she saw as a little sister get sick since she knew that even if Marinette was sick she wouldn’t stop to take a break whatsoever.

“Don’t worry, Tikki, I’ll be fine,” Marinette said trying to reassure her friend as she walked a little faster trying not to slip on the ice and snow around her. “Once we get to school I’ll be better,” She promised though she didn’t know if that was true it was usually cold in her school but hopefully not as cold as it was outside.

Marinette smiled slightly as she saw the roof of her school coming into view making her start to run slightly so she could hurry up and get out of the cold. She felt her arms tighten around her a little more as she avoided every icy spot in front of her. The seemed to boost Marinette’s confidence which made her run even faster as she hopped over all the snow that was in her way.

“Looks like, Ladybug is shining through today, ” Marinette thought to herself with a slight giggle as she got closer and closer to the school.

She had just based the gats though when her luck ran out on her causing her to slip on a small batch of ice she hadn’t seen and begin to slide. 

Marinette let out a yelp like scream as she was suddenly sliding forward on the icy sidewalk of her school’s courtyard. She closed her eyes tightly as she braced for impact on the hard, cold ground. She tucked her arms in knowing that it was better to have scrapped up arms than a sprained wrist. Suddenly, Tikki flashed through her mind and Marinette could only hope that her kwami would be okay because the ground was coming towards her too fast to grab her purse.

Marinette waited to hit the ground, but instead of the hard stone, she hit a solid, warm chest. A blush spread across her face as she felt arms wrap around her tightly as the person braced themselves as to not be taken down with Marinette.

For a moment everything was silent as Marinette and the person who had caught her stayed completely still as to make sure neither of them were falling after those seconds passed though Marinette let out a soft sigh.

“Thank you, so much!” Marinette said as she looked at the ground still not looking at the person who had caught her but she noted that the arms around her felt familiar. “I was late for school and I wasn’t looking where I was… “ She trailed off as she finally looked up to see who was holding her only to feel her heart stop and her eyes go wide. “ADRIEN!” She yelped out a blush spreading across her face in surprise at the sight of the boy she loved holding her close.

“Are you all right, Marinette?” Adrien asked seeming to have been zoned out as he looked over her meaning he hadn’t heard a single word she said. “I saw you falling and…” He started to ramble himself as he hugged her tighter. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” He said giving her a sweet smile as he carefully helped her stayed the rest of the way up.

“Y-You’re w-wonderful,” Marinette suddenly said her eyes going wide as she forced herself not to slap a hand over her mouth. “I-I mean! W-Wonderful y-y-you’re,” She said wincing at her words and wanting to smack herself that time for the words that had left her mouth, “I mean I’m wonderful!” She finally got out as she looked into Adrien’s green eyes and she could have sworn she saw fondness and amusement written in them for a moment.

“That’s great,” Adrien said with a sigh of relief, still holding tightly to the girl he considered a friend. “I was scared you had hurt something,” He admitted, a blush forming on his own face as he seemed to finally notice that he was still holding her and forced himself to let go.

“N-No, you saved me,” Marinette said with a smile forcing herself not to get her words mixed up as she looked at the boy she loved. “Thank you!” She suddenly yelped once again, seeming to remember that Adrien hadn’t heard her before.

“You’re welcome!” Adrien said with a smile as he looked at his friend, of course, it wasn’t one of those fake smiles that he often had but this was a truly genuine smile. The smile seemed to fade away though as he looked at Marinette and finally noticed something he hadn’t noticed before. “Marinette?” He asked worry forming in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

“Y-Yes?” Marinette asked, wondering why Adrien was looking so worried all of a sudden and she wondered if her usual pullover had torn. 

“Where’s your cloak?” Adrien asked as he finally voiced what he had noticed that Marinette didn’t have her usual pink cloak on.

“W-What?” Marinette asked confused before looking down and suddenly remembering that she didn’t have her cloak on and this seemed to remind her just how cold she was. “O-Oh!:” She said in a shocked voice as she wrapped her arms around herself once more as the chill returned to her bones. “I-I was running late this morning and I forgot it at home,” She admitted with a blush as she unknowingly moved a little closer to Adrien who was giving off a lot of warmth at that moment. “It’s nothing to worry about,” She said as she waved her hand a little and she was secretly proud of herself for not stuttering that time. 

“Nothing to worry about?” Adrien gasped looking at his friend as if she had lost her mind. “You could get sick,” He said with worry in his eyes, while he looked at Marinette like she had gotten frostbite. “Here take this,” He said as he began to take his jacket off.

“Adrien, I’m okay really…” Marinette started but let out a small squeak as Adrien was suddenly wrapping his jacket around her. Without even thinking about it Marinette melted into the warmth of the jacket that was being gently wrapped around her and slipped her own arms into the arms of the jacket she was being given. Soon Marinette was completely engulfed by the male model’s jacket as well as wrapped up in his warmth.

Marinette blushed brightly as she snuggled into the warmth without thinking about it as she let the smell of Adrien’s cologne and something that was just wonderfully Adrien wash over her.

“See isn’t that better,” Adrien said with a small smile as he started to help fix the jacket around Marinette so it would fit her better; though there was really no fixing it since the jacket was so much bigger than her. “Now you won’t be cold,” He promised, smiling with pride as he pulled his hands back.

“T-Thanks!” Marinette squeaked as she looked at Adrien with large blue eyes. “B-But what about you?” She asked, silently and secretly a little upset at the fact that she was back to stuttering once more.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine!” Adrien assured her his smile growing brighter with every word. “Since I have a ride home you can wear it today and then tomorrow you can bring it back,” He said as he reached up and placed his hand on her shoulder relaxing as he felt that she wasn’t shivering anymore. “Sound good?” He asked wanting to make sure that Marinette kept the jacket so she wouldn’t have to walk in the cold at any point anymore.

“S-sounds gr-great!” Marinette said with a lovesick smile as she looked at Adrien with heart-eyes.

“Great!” Adrien said as he let his hand fall from her shoulder before he moved to her side and lopped their arms together. “Now come on will be late for class,” He said brightly as they started walking not giving Marinette a chance to answer. Adrien wanted to be with her for at least a few more minutes to make sure she truly wasn’t hurt or getting sick.

Adrien knew that it was slightly silly to worry about getting sick so fast but after hearing Nathalie coughing this morning which reminded him of his mother’s cough he couldn’t bear it if another person he cared deeply about got sick.

Marinette didn’t say a word as she followed the boy she loved to their glass room hoping that Adrien didn’t see the shocked but overjoyed expression and the thumbs up that they were getting from their classmates. As they finally arrived at their classroom Marinette watched as Alya and Nino starred at them and without missing a beat Alya began to take pictures while giving Marinette a look that said: “You’re going to tell me everything”. 

Marinette gave her best friend a look back that said: “Later not now,” as Marinette and Adrien began to walk towards their desk thought Marinette thought that Adrien would let go of her arm so she could head to her seat. It seemed that Marinette was wrong though because as soon as they both stepped on the first step Adrien was leading her to her seat. Adrien only smiled at her as she looked at him with wide eyes before walking up the three steps to her seat.

“Here you are, Princess,” Adrien said without thinking as he finally let go of Marinette’s arm so she could slide into her seat. “Now you’re warm and safe,” He pointed out that same sweet smile on his lips still seeming to not know that he had called her Princess like he usually did when he was Chat Noir.

“Thanks, Adrien!” Marinette said a smile on her face as the same heart-eyes remained in her gaze as she watched the boy she loved, head back to his seat.

As she watched Adrien turn around to walk back down the three steps to sit with Nino, Marinette felt Alya’s arms wrap around her tightly as she quietly squealed in her ear whispering to Marinette so Adrien wouldn’t hear as she began to ask her everything that had happened completely ignoring the look she had been given before.

For the entire class, Marinette didn’t say a word to shocked over what had happened to truly explain anything no matter how tightly Alya squeezed her to snap her out of it or asked her what had happened. Later during lunch, while at their lockers, she had, of course, told her everything, while the rest of the girls beside a certain pair of bullies listened to her with bright smiles on their faces. 

“He called me, Princess!” Marinette gushed to Tikki that night as she laid in her bed keeping the jacket Adrien had given her wrapped tightly in her arms. 

Tikki listened with a smile as her chosen went on and on about her prince but for a moment wondered if Marinette even realized how much Adrien sounded like Chat Noir.

The next day after falling asleep with Adrien’s jacket tightly in her arms she got dressed for school and remembered her winter cloak this time. She walked as low as she possibly could with Adrien’s jacket in her arms not wanting to give it back but also not wanting Adrien to get him so when she finally got to school she found Adrien waiting for her and quickly gave it back.

Adrien thanked her with a kind and bright smile which Marinette found herself returning with one of her own love-sick smiles. Before she could walk off to head to class, though she felt Adrien link their arms together once more and walk her towards the classroom, and just like the day before when they got in class he escorted her to her seat.

Once again Marinette was overjoyed to have Adrien do this again but little did she know that the day after that Adrien would escort her to their class and to her seat. 

He would also do it many, many more times after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know it's Christmas time but I wanted to tell everyone about the Collection/Prompt Challenge that I created called "Prompts For The Unknown".
> 
> This is basically a horror-themed and mystery-themed Collection/Prompt Challenge. The prompts and stories that are posted there can be funny, scary, romantic, everything like that but it to be horror-themed or mystery-themed.
> 
> There are a few more rules but I'll let you all check that out for yourself since I don't want to ramble on. The link to the Collection/Prompt Challenge is down below so please go check it out!
> 
> Prompts For The Unknown Link: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Prompts_For_The_Unknown
> 
> I'd love it if you guys joined! I've already posted a few prompts there.
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄


End file.
